Thunderstorm
by SmallNeko
Summary: Cartman saved those little sweet times with Butters for himself. Fluff, one-shot


Cartman saved those little sweet times with Butters for himself.

Normally, whenever the blond boy invited Cartman over, he would have fallen asleep by the time the brunette got there, because usually Cartman was dawdling and knew that Butters falls asleep easily. He would climb through the window into the boy's room with a couple video games in his hand each time. This particular time, there had been a thunderstorm, and it was nearing midnight.

"Butters?" Cartman called, seeing Butters asleep on his bed. He seemed to be shivering, and every once in awhile he would scream, jerking in his sleep. "Butters wasn't kidding when he said he screams in his sleep. He must be having a nightmare..." Cartman thought, setting the video games he had been holding on the floor. He closed the window fully so no wind and rain would come in.

Cartman listened to the rain pitter-patter on the roof, as well as the constant thunder that seemed to stretch on forever. Butters continued to scream and jolt a bit in his sleep. Cartman was almost tempted to wake the little blond boy up, but he talked himself out of it when he got the greatest idea.

Butters and Cartman were close, but Cartman harbored feelings for the boy that would make them closer. It seemed to him that Butters had the same idea, but ever since the AWESOM-O 4000 endeavor, he wasn't too sure about that.

However, other things that have brought them close happened afterwards, but going into those things would take a little long.

Cartman always acted so mean to Butters only because he didn't want anyone finding out about his feelings for Butters. So, because of that, Cartman saves moments like this with the blond boy for himself. Butters doesn't need to find out, because he seems perfectly content with how the brunette boy treats him now.

Butters didn't seem to be shivering because of his nightmare, but because he didn't have a blanket over him! After all, it was quite chilly in the room from opening the window not moments ago. This, of course, gave Cartman an idea.

"What if he wakes up?" He thought, slowly ambling over to Butters' bed. Cartman shrugged the thought out of his mind and lay down next to the small boy. Butters was still shaking and turning and screaming as Cartman pulled the blanket at the edge of the bed over the two of them.

Now, to Cartman, this seemed really gay of him to be sleeping next to the blond, since he really never thought he'd ever have feelings for Butters, also the fact that he usually ripped on Butters for being a fag himself. It was a bit ironic, to say the least.

Butters stopped shivering but continued to shout. His parents must be heavy sleepers, because he was yelling quite loudly, and Cartman knew how pissed Butters' parents would be if they heard their son screaming at midnight.

"What could he be having a nightmare about?" Cartman whispered, listening to the words that Butters was screaming. Some of the words were "that hurts" and "stop." It struck Cartman odd when he heard his name mentioned. The brunette's face heated up when he realized what Butters was having a nightmare about. "God dammit..." He thought, a bulge rising in his pants. Cartman tried not to think about it, but it kept entering his mind.

A couple moments later, he listened to the thunder and rain while turning to look at Butters. The boy seemed peaceful, despite his constant screaming and tossing in his sleep.

After staring at Butters for a few minutes, Cartman got awfully tired, especially with the rain hitting the roof and the thunder booming. Anyone else would have thought that this would keep one more awake, but not Cartman.

He could fall asleep to the sound of a roaring lion or witness a lightning bolt flash right in front of his eyes, and he could still shut his eyelids and dream.

Even if he was incredibly tired, the brunette got the courage to do what he had planned. Butters turned on his side, shouting those odd words again. Cartman moved his head closer to Butters', making sure that the blond wasn't secretly awake or anything. He didn't want the boy finding out about what he was about to do. "He'd be a real sneaky bastard if he was awake..." Cartman thought, glancing at Butters one last time before moving closer to the boy's face. His face burned scarlet while he planted his lips on the blond's.

The kiss lasted for 5 short seconds, but it felt to Cartman that it lasted forever. The kiss was a sweet one, and it made the brunette melt slowly, even if Butters didn't know it ever happened.

After Cartman pulled away from the other boy, he still felt a need to be close to him, so he wrapped his bulky arms around the smaller boy's body.

Butters stopped screaming, and he stopped all the shifting around he had been doing before. The boy tensed, and at that moment, Cartman knew that Butters was awake. "Shit!" He thought, continuing to hold the blond in his arms. Cartman tried to be as still as possible so maybe Butters would think that the arms tightly wrapped around him weren't Cartman's.

"E-Eric?" Butters whispered, struggling to turn around to face the other boy. Cartman let go of Butters, and the blond turned towards him; a blush clearly spreading across his face.

Butters didn't say anything for a moment, and all that could be heard was the thunder and rain.

The two of them stared at each other's faces, both of them being tinted with pink. The two just couldn't communicate; the situation at hand was too odd for them to speak. The silence of the moment only made them blush more furiously, and it wasn't helping that the two were currently staring at the other's face.

Butters got up the confidence to take Cartman's hand and hold it in his. The brunette objected to this at first, giving Butters a face that said "let go, fag!" After a moment, though, Cartman accepted that there was nothing he could do about it.

The blond decided that it was time to tell the brunette something that he didn't feel he could say in words, but sure as hell wanted to. "I...I love you, Eric." Butters whispered, attempting to brush his knuckles together while averting his eyes away from Cartman's.

The other boy pouted for a second before stuttering and speaking the same three words to Butters. The blond smiled and planted a kiss on Cartman's cheek.

The bulge in Cartman's pants lurked again as he remembered the "nightmare" that Butters was having. Butters seemed to know what Cartman was so flustered about, and felt more than embarrassed to tell him that he actually enjoyed the "nightmare."

Of course, Butters would _never_ tell him that.

The pouring rain continued to pitter-patter on the roof, and the thunder continued to crackle in the distance. The two boys fell asleep holding hands and facing each other, and Cartman didn't seem to care that his sweet moment with Butters actually _included _the blond this time.

He was glad to share that time with Butters, even if the moment only lasted a few minutes before they both fell into the world of sweet dreams.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was good! I got the idea so quickly that I wrote it up and BAM— a new Cartters story out of the blue! So, please review, and I'll probably make a lot more fanfiction of these two, they are just…perfect. **


End file.
